


Lucky Strike - Catradora

by AppleGayskull



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Big Bang 2020, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleGayskull/pseuds/AppleGayskull
Summary: Adora and Catra had always been best friends, they used to do everything together. As the time passed, new intrests and friendships tore them apart. Even studying in the same college, they barely saw or talked to each other.Then, Catra has the amazing idea of callaing Adora in a chat app. She missed her best friend, at least then they could keep contact again.She just didn't think things would turn into something more, and that everything would change, after sending a small and simple mensage:"Hey, Adora."
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Teela, Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lucky Strike - Catradora

The girl was freaking out.

It wasn't something new, but sometimes she thought that sucked.

She looked at her phone and sighed.

Why couldn't she just write a simple text?

She would write and delete it over and over again. Watching the contact on the other side going online and then offline. And sudently she's writing another greeting. Every mensage she wrote looked worse than the ones before, being imediatly deleted. The last one ended with the two sentences:

“Do you remember me?”

“The weird girl you stoped talking to back in high school?”

It shouldn't be like that, right? Scarlett's proposal was simple: fix their former friendship when there was still time, because she had an internship proposal at Germany, and they might never see each other again.

The best part wasn't it being Scarlett's idea, but the fact that Emily (their best friend) totally agreed. If the famous Entrapta (as she was called by everyone) agreed that much with something, either it would turn out to be amazing, or horribly wrong.

Catra was trying to be optimistic.

— You are still hesitant, aren't you? — Entrapta's high voice mede her look at her friends. 

— I don't know if I can do this —her mouth turned into a tense line. — I spent the last few years building this damn wall between me and her since she started walking away from me... 

— I thought that decision had been unanimous— Scarlett lifted an eyebrow. 

— Gosh, Scarlett! She was the one who ledt me for that Sparkles! She didn't even show up for the surprise party I organised at her birthday! 

— Hum, are you talking about Glimmer? 

— Wasn't her name Rosalie? 

Catra rolled her two-colored eyes (she had heterochromia), and glanced at her phone again. 

Online. 

Adora was online. 

Fucking Adora Grayskull, once her best friend but who left her for her new friends in junior year of high school.

Angry and with spite, Catra deleted everything just writing:

Hey, Adora ;>|

She sent it before she regreted it, and turning her phone in a way that it was facing her table at the college's canteen, only turning it on again when she felt it vibrate under her fingers.

Well clearly, she saw two simple words that mede her freack out internally again:

|Hey, Cat... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic also posted on Wattpad and Spirit


End file.
